Rumores
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Naruto desea dar el siguiente paso en su relación con Hinata pero ciertos rumores lo harán más complicado. Advertencia: Contenido anti usado a modo de parodia pero no hay bashing a ninguna pareja, solo a los argumentos anti naruhina.
**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Rumores**

Naruto y Hinata no eran novios aunque todos daban por hecho que sí lo eran. Después de que fueron vistos besándose en la luna era difícil imaginar lo contrario pero lo cierto era que a pesar de que habían aceptado sus sentimientos mutuamente, Naruto no había pedido el consentimiento del padre de Hinata y líder del clan Hyuuga.

Ese día había ido a visitar a Hinata. Naruto tenía la firme determinación de pedirle a Hiashi su autorización pues la Hanabi le había dicho que si quería salir con su hermana debería conseguir primero la aprobación de su padre, de lo contrario este lo buscaría y se aseguraría de que no pudiera tener descendencia, algo que definitivamente deseaba evitar.

Como Hanabi había salido a una misión el día anterior solo estaban ellos. Hinata saludó a su padre, Naruto intentó hacer lo mismo pero la mirada severa del patriarca del Clan Hyuuga lo hizo retroceder. Quizás cuando consiguiera su aprobación eso cambiaría.

Hiashi fue quien inició la conversación. Le preguntó a Hinata por su última misión y ella le dio un informe detallado. Desde lo de Toneri Ootsutsuki no había tenido una misión tan complicada pero tampoco habían sido sencillas. El equipo Kurenai tuvo que rastrear a un grupo de shinobis renegados que los pusieron en apuros. Terminaron la misión exitosamente con algunos huesos rotos.

El joven Uzumaki no tuvo tiempo de sentirse cómodo pues el patriarca del clan Hyuuga sacó a su hija de una manera que consideró poca discreta. Quería hablar con él a solas y eso solo lo hizo suponer lo peor. En ese momento odió que todos hablaran de su relación con Hinata, Hiashi pudo escuchar esos rumores y hacerse una idea equivocada sobre él o peor aún, buscar maneras de torturarlo cuando se presentara a pedir la mano de su hija.

—Hinata ¿podrías traer té y algunos bocadillos?

Hasta ese momento Naruto había estado tranquilo, de alguna forma la presencia de Hinata le brindaba seguridad pero cuando ella se retiró, sintió como Hiashi se convertía en un monstruo dispuesto a aplastarlo.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Hinata? —le preguntó Hiashi con expresión severa.

—Las mejores —respondió Naruto haciendo uso de todo su valor —. Daría mi vida por evitar que sufriera.

—¿Tan poco? Deberás esforzarte más si quieres salir con mi hija. Otros hombres le darían joyas, influencia política, prestigio al clan y tú, solo darías algo tan insignificante como tu vida por ella.

—¡Quiero casarme con Hinata! —gritó Naruto de pronto logrando que algo de sorpresa apareciera en el rostro del Hyuuga mayor.

—¿Cómo sé que eres la mejor opción? Ella es la heredera del clan Hyuuga, su linaje es uno de los más puros, poseedora de una de las técnicas oculares más poderosas del mundo shinobi, es una joven hermosa, una heroína de guerra y tú… solo eres Naruto Uzumaki.

—Yo me convertiré en Hokage —aseguró Naruto con más seguridad —. Seré el mejor esposo para Hinata.

—En ese caso cuando seas Hokage podrás salir con mi hija, todavía es algo apresurado para hablar de matrimonio. Mientras tanto pruébame que eres digno de ella y por favor no me hagas perder el tiempo, tengo demasiado responsabilidades como para desperdiciar mi tiempo con alguien como tú.

A pesar de la forma altanera en la que Hiashi le hablaba, Naruto hacía grandes esfuerzos por comportarse. Convencerlo se estaba convirtiendo en una misión de rango S más cuando ese hombre parecía odiarlo.

—De hecho soy candidato a hokage y he sido reconocido como uno de los nuevos sannin junto a Kakashi Y Sasuke.

—Eso me convence pero no parece ser suficiente. He recibido cartas, de hombres influyentes, ricos y poderosos dispuestos a casarse con Hinata. Una alianza con cualquiera de ellos sería muy beneficiosa para el clan ¿Qué tienes tú que ellos no?

—Ninguno la ama como lo hago yo.

—No se trata de amor —agregó Hiashi con expresión seria, mas Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar, no perdería a Hinata, odiaría tener que soportar nuevamente ese sentimiento.

Naruto respiró profundo, aquello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba. Sabía que Hiashi era severo pero no imaginó que conseguir su aprobación fuera tan complicado. Estar frente a él le recordaba esos tiempos en los que todos lo miraban con odio y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Hinata no estaría de acuerdo con eso.

—Ella lo entenderá, como miembro del clan Hyuuga sabrá que es lo mejor, no puede permitirse guiar por sentimentalismos baratos.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ella, para el clan o para usted?

—Para todos, evidentemente. No es algo que puedas entender, después de todo solo eres un chiquillo insolente, te falta mucho por madurar para ser digno de ella. Dudo que puedas cumplir con las exigencias del clan Hyuuga pero ella puede enamorarse de alguien más, así funcionan los matrimonios.

—Quizás el clan Hyuuga deba cambiar.

—¿Cómo pretendes ser Hokage si pretendes vivir dentro de una fantasía? ¿Cómo guiar a un pueblo si te dejas guiar por sentimentalismos? Se supone que eres un ninja y que no te dejas guiar por tus emociones ¿Qué clase de líder se deja guiar por sentimentalismos baratos?

—Quizás sea iluso pero prefiero serlo y no convertirme en un dictador como usted dice. El mundo shinobi puede ser cruel pero puedo cambiarlo. Años antes creían imposible ver a las aldeas shinobis luchando por una misma causa pero eso pasó y estoy dispuesto a que las cosas sigan el mismo rumbo.

Cuando Hiashi se levantó de su asiento el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue que lo había arruinado. Podría haber perdido la oportunidad de salir con Hinata pero no se arrepentía por lo dicho. La forma en que ese hombre habló de su hija le había molestado, parecía como si se tratara de un objeto. No podía retractarse porque estaba convencido de sus palabras, había mucho en ese clan que necesitaba ser cambiado y él lo haría porque se lo había prometido a Neji.

—Bien hecho. Tienes mi aprobación. —le dijo Hiashi con su rostro más relajado.

Aquello dejó a Naruto sin habla. Estaba preparado para golpes, miradas severas, insultos e incluso para ser expulsado de la mansión Hyuuga prohibiéndole ver a Hinata para siempre pero no para recibir su aprobación. Durante toda la conversación le había dedicado una mirada asesina pero en ese momento su mirada era casi paternal.

—Siento haberte tratado de esa forma pero necesitaba estar seguro de que eres digno de mi hija. Admito que el clan Hyuuga no es perfecto pero estoy seguro de que ustedes dos sabrán que es lo mejor.

En ese momento Hinata regresó. Traía una bandeja de té con unos onigires. Sirvió la mesa siguiendo el protocolo del té para luego sentarse al lado de su novio y preguntarle a su novio lo que había sucedido. Cuando Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa supo que todo estaba bien.

—¿De qué hablaban? —les preguntó Hinata, aliviada de ver a Naruto con todas sus partes.

—Nada importante, solo le decía a Naruto que aunque sea tu novio no le permitiré llamarme papá Hiashi o algo por el estilo y que nada de relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran. Hiashi no pudo evitar reír por la reacción de su hija y de su yerno. Sí, él era un hombre estricto y serio pero amaba a su familia aunque pocas veces lo demostraba.

—Tienes mi permiso pero si quieres formalizar con mi hija deberás hablar con los ancianos del Consejo y ellos no serán tan blandos como yo. Pero mientras actúen prudentes y no comprometan la imagen del clan no deberán preocuparse.

Los rumores se hicieron más fuertes cuando empezaron a verlos cada vez con más frecuencia juntos, incluso algunas veces tomados de las manos. Para todos era oficial que Naruto y Hinata eran novios.

No todos se lo tomaron a bien, sus fans se sintieron traicionadas. Naruto Uzumaki, quien en durante su infancia fue marginado, se había convertido en el hombre más deseado de la aldea. El corte de cabello lo hacía ver más atractivo pero no se podía negar que el ser el gran héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja ejercía una gran influencia.

Varias veces posaron sus miradas cargadas de desprecio sobre la heredera del clan Hyuuga, estaban celosas y no se molestaban en ocultarlo. Pero ninguna lo llevó a tal punto como ella.

A pesar de que se trataba de un secreto a voces, Naruto organizó una pequeña reunión en Ichiraku para comunicarles a sus amigos la buena notica. Para el Uzumaki sus amigos eran parte de su familia, lo acompañaron en las malas y quería que formaran parte de algo que era tan importante para él.

—¿Sabes que Naruto tiene el pene pequeño? —le dijo Sai a Hinata provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran sin embargo fue lo que agregó después lo que provocó que ese rubor se extendería al resto de su rostro, poco le faltó para desmayarse —, aunque supongo que con el byakugan has visto eso y más.

—Sai —escucharon decir a Ino y a Sakura, ambas peligrosamente molestas.

—Solo bromeaba —respondió Sai consciente del peligro, una respuesta equivocada podría costarle la ida o una larga, muy larga estadía en el hospital.

—No vuelvas a molestar a Hinata de ese modo —agregó Naruto, serio como pocas veces lo estaba, como cuando se trataba de una situación crítica.

—¿Alguien más quiere ramen? —preguntó Hinata tímidamente logrando que la tensión disminuyera.

—Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera superar a Naruto comiendo ramen —comentó sakura de manera distraída mientras miraba a Hinata. Ella era la que más tazones había comido.

—Supongo que nos trajiste por algún motivo en especial —agregó Shikamaru con su usual tono de voz despreocupado.

—Hinata y yo somos novios —gritó Naruto mientras envolvía la mano de Hinata entre las suyas.

—Ya era hora —comentó Chouji poco antes de continuar comiendo lo que le quedaba del ramen.

—Ese es el espíritu de la juventud —les dijo Rock Lee mientras los abrazaba y de sus ojos brotaban gruesas lágrimas.

—Todos lo saben —comentó Shikamaru despreocupado.

—Yo creí que Naruto moriría virgen. O que era homosexual —agregó Sai.

—Pero si tú eres el que parece obsesionado con los penes.

—Sai no es gay —dijo Ino de pronto a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento, cuando fue consciente de lo que hizo tomó asiento y trató de disimular su error —. O al menos eso me parece.

—Eso dices porque te gusta, Ino cerda.

—Lo digo porque es mi novio.

—Que buenos amigos que tengo —comentó Naruto sarcásticamente aunque no estaba realmente molesto.

Porque a pesar de las bromas de sus amigos le gustaba compartir momentos como ese. No tener que preocuparse por guerras, comer ramen con los amigos. Aunque parte de él deseaba que Sasuke estuviera allí había decidido no buscarlo pues entendía que su amigo necesitaba tiempo para redimirse.

—No sean crueles con Naruto —les dijo Sakura con expresión seria —. Él no tiene la culpa de ser tan lento. De no haber sido por mí hubiera permitido que Toneri lo apartara de Hinata.

—No seas mala, Sakura.

—Solo soy sincera.

Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría logrado llevar la paz al mundo, si su misión había terminado. La respuesta fue negativa, la guerra había terminado, evitó que la luna chocara contra la Tierra pero todavía falta mucho por hacer, su camino ninja todavía no había terminado.

—Pero ¿sabes, Hinata? —continuó hablando Sakura —. Tienes suerte, has encontrado a un gran hombre y sé que ustedes dos serán felices, no importa lo que diga la gente.

Naruto se dirigió a Ichiraku después de terminar su entrenamiento. El día anterior Hinata había salido a una misión y no regresaría hasta el día en que anunciarían su noviazgo ante toda la aldea.

Un buen tazón de ramen lo ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas. Las palabras de Hiashi lo dejaron pensando, desde que venció a Pain muchos lo veían como a un héroe y cuando terminó la cuarta guerra era un ídolo, algo molesto pues muchas no entendían que Hinata era la única a la que amaba. Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó un comentario desagradable sobre Hinata mas no fue la última.

—¿Cómo alguien tan inútil que no sabe hacer nada más que tejer puede ser la novia de Naruto Uzumaki?

—Por un genjutsu, usó esa estúpida bufanda roja para atraparlo entre sus garras.

No pudo saber quién decía esas cosas tan terribles sobre su novia pues en el momento en que se volteó, ellas se habían alejado. Trató de dejar de pensar en ello. El que creyeran que amaba a Hinata por un genjutsu le parecía absurdo. No podía negar que aquel genjutsu al que cayeron cuando estuvieron en la misión para impedir que la luna cayera sobre la Tierra había influenciado. Cuando liberó ocho colas del kyubi al creerla muerto sus memorias sobre la declaración de Hinata se esfumaron.

Lo que más le gustaba de Sakura era su deseo de ser reconocida por Sasuke, lo supo en el momento en que se hizo pasar por el Uchiha. Saber todo lo que Hinata sentía por él despertó algo en su interior.

Quizás era egoísta pero le gustaba el ser el centro del mundo de alguien, sentirse amado por ser quien era. Enamorarse no fue difícil, en el pasado le había dicho que le gustaban las personas como ella y no mentía.

Podría ser distraído en los asuntos del amor pero no tan tonto como para no saber reconocer sus sentimientos. Amaba a Hinata, lo tenía claro, perderla era lo más doloroso que le podría llegar a pasar.

Continuó comiendo su ramen pero no sin muchas ganas. Podía aceptar, hasta cierto punto que hablaran mal de él, lo hicieron durante su infancia y en cierto modo se había acostumbrado a ello, pero cuando se trataba de la gente que amaba era tema aparte.

Pagó la cuente y se retiró, de repente había perdido el apetito. De camino a su casa se encontró con varios aldeanos quienes le pidieron un autógrafo. Tal vez no era Hokage pero lo había logrado, dejó de ser ese niño marginado para convertirse en el héroe que muchos admiraban.

Y eso en ocasiones era molesto. Comenzaba a entender a Sasuke, no le molestaba tener amigos que lo apreciaran pero sí admiradoras que le ofrecían un cariño interesado, personas deslumbradas por el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra ninja y que poco sabían de Naruto Uzumaki. ….

Naruto Uzumaki no era de las personas que se reñían fácilmente, no lo hizo cuando se trató de regresar a Sasuke a la aldea ni cuando estuvo en medio de la guerra. Pero esa ocasión era diferente.

No era ninguna misión ni debía enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo pero ciertamente desearía tener que enfrentarse a todo el ejército Anbu antes que lidiar con el Consejo del Clan Hyuuga. Hiashi le había dado un pequeño adelanto de lo que le esperaba si pretendía formalizar su relación con la mayor de sus hijas.

Le había dicho que se comportara con discreción y ciertamente él lo había hecho. No la había besado en público por más que lo deseara y no había estado con ella sin la presencia de un tercero sin embargo eso no evitó los rumores que surgieron, en especial los que desprestigiaban a Hinata.

Su novia le decía que no le importaba lo que dijeran, que lo tenía a él y eso era suficiente, no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Y el Consejo tampoco, de seguir la situación de ese modo podrían prohibirle su noviazgo, incluso mirarla.

Por eso había aprovechado que la Hyuuga tenía una misión. Durante los últimos días había rastreado la fuente de esos rumores y estaba por descubrirla. Lo que haría después era algo que no tenía claro.

Era una de sus fans, algo que no debió sorprenderle pues algunas se negaban a aceptar que su corazón tenía dueña y continuaban haciéndole todo tipo de propuestas, inclusive algunas indecorosas.

La había citado en el puesto de dangos para aclarar la situación. Debía comportarse si no deseaba darle motivos al Consejo para alejarlo de su novia, incluso cuando se trataba de alguien que le había causado tantos problemas.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? — le preguntó Naruto molesto pero sin llegar a gritar.

—Ella no te merece —fue su respuesta, el rubio no espero que hablara a la primera.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez estaba más molesto —. Soy yo quien decide a quien amo y la elegí a ella. Si alguien no merece a la otra persona ese soy, Hinata es todo lo soñé y más.

—Dices odiar a las personas que se mienten a sí mismos pero tú lo haces, antes decías amar a Sakura pero parece que lo olvidaste. No me juzgues por decir la verdad.

—Sakura es una amiga, ella no tiene nada que ver. Te pido que dejes de crear rumores sobre mi relación con Hinata, eso no cambiara el hecho de que la amo y es mi novia.

Aquella situación cada vez se tornaba más extraña. No estaba seguro de si se trataba de una fan obsesiva o alguien que necesitaba madurar y que realmente creía lo que decía pues no veía otras razones para que se comportara de ese modo.

La encargada del local les entregó los dangos que había pedio y se retiró. No sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio y pedirle que le mostrara algunas de sus técnicas. El rubio le mostró el rasengan durante algunos segundos, no tenía intenciones de usarla pero eso era algo que la mujer sentada a su lado no debería saber.

Quedaron solos nuevamente y ambos se limitaron a comer los dangos. A simple vista podría parecer una tranquila reunión pero ciertamente no era así. Naruto deseaba terminar con todo eso cuanto antes.

—¿Dejaras de hablar? —preguntó cuando el tazón de ramen quedó vacío —. Sabes que todos esos rumores son falsos, no veo porque tantas ansías por destruir nuestro noviazgo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es real? Esa arpía te engañó usando un genjutsu. Date cuenta de la verdad, es una inútil, llorona, acosadora, mereces a alguien mejor, alguien como yo o Sakura.

—Hinata no es ninguna inútil, ella ha salvado mi vida en varias ocasiones, peleó en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y ha demostrado ser una kunoichi excepcional, no tienes derecho a juzgarla.

—Esa tetas de vaca solo sabe tejer, entiéndelo, Naruto, lo hago por tu bien, ella no es lo que crees, déjala y busca a tu verdadero amor. No te quedes con ella solo porque Sasuke está fuera de la aldea.

—Sasuke es como un hermano para mí y ninguno de los dos somos homosexuales. Por la forma en que hablas parece que odias a Hinata.

—¿Quién no odiaría a esa Hinutil? Incluso su clan la despreció.

Naruto pensaba contradecirla, contarle acerca de cómo el clan reconocía a Hinata como heredera, hablarle sobre cómo ella había logrado ganarse el cariño de muchos, incluso el de Neji quien por mucho tiempo la odio y el suyo, aunque tardó en reconocerlo pero prefirió callar. No porque no tuviera forma de contradecirla, simplemente no deseaba gastar energías en discutir con alguien tan obstinada.

—Harías una hermosa pareja con Sasuke, además fue tu primer beso. Él no ama a Sakura ni a ninguna otra mujer, ustedes están destinados.

No esperó a que dijera algo más ni se preocupó en ser educado. Pagó los dangos y se retiró. Si hablar con ella no funcionó decidió prepararse para enfrentarse a un grupo de ancianos con exceso de orgullos y extremadamente orgullosos.

* * *

Los rumores continuaron, cada vez eran más ridículos que los anteriores. Tanto Naruto como Hinata intentaron ignorarlos pero estaban preocupados. Ese día el Consejo les haría saber la prueba que debía superar el Uzumaki para ser aceptado por el clan y temían que dichos rumores pudieran influenciar en su decisión.

Ambos estaban esperando en la casa del rubio. Hinata se había escapado para poder acompañar a su novio en ese momento, ella estaba tan nerviosa como él y aunque trataba de ser positiva era sencillo imaginar el peor de los casos.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta y Naruto corrió a abrir. Del otro lado un integrante del clan Hyuuga lo esperaba. Lo reconoció al instante, era Kō, guardaespaldas de Hinata. Le extendió la carta del Consejo como le habían encargado.

—Dígale a la señorita Hinata que no llegué tarde porque podrán sospechar de lo que están haciendo —le dijo el Hyuuga antes de retirarse dejando a un atónito Naruto.

—Parece que ya saben que estás aquí —le dijo el rubio a su novia mientras rompía el sobre de la carta —. Aquí está la prueba que debo superar. Se supone que debo enfrentar a los mejores guerreros del clan Hyuuga pero al parecer ninguno quiere hacerme frente. Oficialmente soy tu prometido.

—Creo que ellos quieren que nos casemos —respondió Hinata algo sonrojada —. Pero no quiero presionarte.

Naruto sonrío ante la timidez de su novia. La tomó del mentón y la besó como deseaba hacer desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sin prisas y con cuidado pues temía asustar a la Hyuuga pero al final el sorprendido fue él cuando ella le respondió con mayor pasión.

—Te amo —le dijo cuando se separaron —. Quiero ser hokage pero más que nada ser tu esposo, una vez te perdí y no quiero volver a hacerlo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Este fic no pretende herir a nadie, solo toma argumentos anti- naruhina y los usa a modo de parodia.


End file.
